


My Boyfriends Get Dommed On Cam [Not Clickbait]

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: A Little Wonder Challenge, Alternate Universe - No Band, Betaed, Cleaning, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, House Cleaning, Humor, Hungover Kim Jongin | Kai, Hungover Lee Taemin, Lee Taeyong is a Little Shit, Living Together, M/M, Polyamory, YouTube, YouTuber Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Taeyong runs a Clean With Me YouTube channel. For a while, his followers have been begging to see his boyfriends helping out. Taeyong’s been hesitant, since his YouTube channel ishis, but, when they utterly trash the apartment throwing a party, Taeyong finds a way to fulfil his viewer’s wishes and get revenge on his partners.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	My Boyfriends Get Dommed On Cam [Not Clickbait]

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i mean living together is basically roommates isn't it?~~

When Taeyong stumbles out of his bedroom and promptly trips over four different empty alcohol bottles and lands face first in a pizza box, it’s safe to say he isn’t happy. He gets to his feet, pulling a slice of pepperoni off his cheek with a grimace and looks around. The apartment is, most definitely,  _ trashed _ . Anger bubbles under his skin as he manages to get a kitchen and make a coffee. The place looks like someone's been squatting in it for a year and he is most definitely not cleaning this up.  Sure, his job literally consists of cleaning his place and putting it on YouTube; this, however, is a fucking joke and he’s not paid enough.

He sighs as he sips his coffee, wondering what he's going to do about this. 

He pauses, remembering that a lot of his viewers have asked if Jongin and Taemin will ever join one of his streams and a wicked idea comes to mind. He grins and grabs his phone, heading back into the bedroom. He places his phone in one of the metal bowls they have lying around for decor, sets a YouTube soundtrack air horn to play and waits. 

Taemin and Jongin jerk upright, groaning and clutching their heads, gasping. Taeyong grins. "Rise and shine boys!"

They glower at him and Taemin throws a pillow, scowling. "What the hell?"

"Good morning! Right now, you're about to go on live stream and clean the apartment that you two and all your friends destroyed whilst I was at Mark's last night and you're not going to complain about it. You have all of ten minutes to get up, shower and get coffee because you aren't using hangovers to get out of this. I'm off to set the cameras up!" Taeyong waggles his fingers and disappears out the room, trying not to laugh at the groaning coming from them. 

It takes him all of four minutes to get the cameras and tripods set up and focuses on his laptop, making sure all the cameras are up and ready for the stream. He pauses when YouTube asks him for a title and purses his lips.

_ My boyfriends get dommed on camera! [not clickbait] _

He  _ really _ hopes that doesn't get him demonitzied. "Five minutes!"

Taemin hisses as he comes into the kitchen, hair soaking as he fumbles with the coffee machine. Taeyong bats his eyelashes before hitting the button to go live. He waits a while until a good hundred people are watching and waves at the camera.

"Hey guys, it's Taeyong from TaeRose! Instead of my usual cleaning video today, I thought I'd do something a little more fun."

"Why so loud?"

"Suck it up, Lee."

Taemin glowers as he sits opposite Taeyong; Taemin decides the fight isn't worth it and busies himself with his coffee.

"Last night I stayed with a friend of mine and my amazing boyfriends, as you can see from the other cameras, threw a house party and the place is an absolute joke. So instead of posting the footage I have from the past week, I decided to have a little fun and stream whilst they clean up the place. And I relax. For once. So please, either sit back and enjoy the show or get up and use this cleaning motivation to clean up your own space."

Jongin stumbles into the kitchen, tripping over an empty bag of chips, groaning.

"And you're not getting out of it via injury unless severe."

"Alcohol poisoning is severe."

"Do you need hospitalisation?"

Jongin pouts. "No."

"Coffee or you're doing this on no coffee."

Jongin scrambles up and almost goes head first through the wall in his rush to get to the coffee machine. Taeyong smiles and looks back to the comment feed for the stream.

"Yes, it is disgraceful, twenty-eight and twenty-six years old and the place looks like a college fraternity. It's a joke, really... No, they usually don't throw them this bad, but this is just... a nuisance when they do get this out of hand. Taemin, half of my viewers think you're hot and should open an OnlyFans."

Taemin almost spits out his coffee, blinking rapidly. "Uh, thanks but being an extra in Taeyong's videos is enough for me."

Jongin snorts and pats Taemin on the back. "Ugh, this is hell."

"So is pulling off a slice of greasy pepperoni off my face because I tripped over and fell on it because you and your friends can't clean up." Taeyong blinks over his coffee cup and Jongin sags. "That's on Sehun... Hey shouldn't they be here helping us clean up?"

"Nope, this is your apartment, it’s your responsibility."

"You pay rent too so it's also your responsibility to keep this place clea-."

"And we're starting now. I suggest one of you start on clearing out the trash." 

They both groan but Taemin gets up, beating Jongin to the cleaning cabinet and getting the trash bags out. Jongin slouches but heads to the sink where dishes are piled almost to chest height. Taeyong watches as Jongin dutifully rinses off each plate, loading the dishwasher. He puts some of the plates that can’t be safely run through the dishwasher on the side and wrinkles his nose. "Tae, come clean the side of these boxes so I can put stuff here."

"I'm busy in the living room."

"For the love of-"

Taeyong grins at the camera and winks before he gets up. He steals a box of pizza with slices still and heads into the living room, curling up on the couch. He waits for Taemin to finish collecting everything that blocks the television from his view and then sits back, opening Netflix. He turns the volume up, just enough to be irritating to a hangover and chuckles at Taemin's groans at the opening noise.

"Come on, not fair."

"Do you want to do this for the next month?"

Taemin whines but goes back to collecting plastic cups and empty chip bags. It only takes a few minutes for him to tie the bag and leave it by the front door before opening another one. He disappears into the kitchen, an argument breaking out about  _ that's not dishwasher friendly, it literally says on the bottom _ and  _ no it is, it's not microwave safe _ and  _ oh my god it's both _ before Taeyong rolls his eyes and whistles, high-pitched. "That doesn't sound like cleaning."

It falls silent and the sound of dishes clinking and boxes being stacked on top of each other to filter back through to the living room. Taeyong fetches his laptop from the kitchen, pausing when he sees Jongin standing around.

"What's up?"

"Dishwasher is on, I can't do anything else until it finishes."

"Well, do the rest of the dishes by hand. We do have washing up liquid and sponges."

Jongin looks at Taeyong like he's grown an extra head but turns back to the sink, starting to hand wash the remaining cups and plates. Taeyong heads back to the couch, reading over the comments so far.

_ Oh my god Jongin didn't know to hand wash? _

"He does, but the hangover is hurting his brain."

_ Taemin missed all the pizza boxes... _

"He's storing the good left overs and then he'll collapse the boxes and put them in recycling. Be green everyone!"

The comments filter out, most people going to say they're off to clean whilst watching and Taeyong smiles softly. His YouTube channel is all about cleaning motivation and helping others.

He turns back to Netflix, looking through what he's in the middle of watching, happy to have some time for himself. He's an episode into a new documentary when Jongin drifts through the living room. Taeyong raises an eyebrow as he stares out the window for a moment before he heads towards the front door. From the sounds of things, he's starting to take the trash out and Taeyong relaxes. Taemin yelps from the kitchen and Taeyong pauses his show, heading through.

"Everything alright in here?"

"Got a paper cut... cardboard cut... why are cuts from cardboard called paper cuts?"

"I don't know."

"I cut my finger ripping this stupid pizza box apart."

Taeyong frowns and takes his finger, gently pressing a kiss to it. He guides Taemin's hand to the sink, running it under the water and carefully rinsing it down, making sure no grease gets into the cut before he heads to the medicine cabinet. He comes back with a band aid and gently dries and wraps Taemin's finger before pressing a gentle kiss to it. "Better?"

Taemin smiles and leans in for a gentle kiss. "Much better."

"Now hurry up with those pizza boxes, the carpets need cleaning before these grease stains set in."

Taemin rolls his eyes with a muttered  _ way to ruin a soft moment _ but starts taking the ripped up boxes downstairs. Jongin appears again; he looks at the boxes for a moment and Taeyong can see the cogs in his head turning, wondering if he should help Taemin but he grabs a tea towel and starts drying the dishes. 

Taeyong returns to his documentary, but it's only a few minutes later that he hears something smash. He hops up and rushes back in to find Jongin staring blankly at a broken plate on the floor. He starts to bend to clear it but Taeyong yelps. "I've got putting the dishes away and cleaning this up, you go help Taemin with the carpet cleaning."

He's quick to sweep the shards of porcelain up before trashing them and make fast work of drying the rest of the dishes. He takes a moment to deep clean the sink of the sliding grease stains and cheese stuck to the side of the steel. He dries his hand off and comes back to the living room to find Jongin curled up, asleep on the armchair and sighs. 

"He really can't function on a hangover, can he?"

Taemin shakes his head as he works on the last grease stain, the carpet steamer whirring away. Taeyong settles back on the couch and looks back to find Taemin working on shampooing the entire living room carpet. Taeyong nods, smiling softly and it's not long before Taemin wanders through to the living room. He collapses on the couch, groaning and covering his eyes. 

"I think it's all done."

"Only took you guys two hours."

"You're kidding."

Taeyong shakes his head and then sets his laptop up on the coffee table with a smile. "Hey guys, so these two are now done for the day and we're going to end the stream. I hope that working alongside them helped you guys get a lot of stuff done that you needed to! Lots of love from me and the guys, I'll see you tomorrow for my question and answer stream!"

He turns the stream off and leans back on the couch, yawning softly.

Taemin snorts. "How are  _ you  _ tired?"

"Because I usually do a ton of work this early in the morning and I had nothing to do because you guys did it all."

Taemin rolls his eyes and then closes his eyes. "Can I get some painkillers now?"

Taeyong chuckles and gets up, heading to the medicine cabinet. He looks through the few boxes they have and comes back with the strongest set, handing two to Taemin. He gently shakes Jongin, waving the box in front of him. Jongin gratefully takes two of them and they all end up settled on the couch. Taeyong turns off his documentary and they end up, very quietly, arguing about what they should watch. 

Taeyong finds himself out voted two to one on the newest horror film Netflix has released and he sighs but smiles. They do deserve a treat for working so hard when they're so hungover. Taeyong leans back, both Taemin and Jongin end up laying in Taeyong's lap. He gently strokes through their hair, massaging their scalps and when he looks down fifteen minutes into the movie, he finds them both asleep.

Taeyong pulls the two blankets from the back of the couch over them and leans back, letting his own eyes close. Today has been a long ass ride and it's barely noon; a sleep would do all of them good. Taeyong rests his hands on his partners' chests and lets the soft movements lull him to sleep. They can watch the movie later; for now, Taeyong just wants to rest with his boyfriends before spoiling them rotten later.


End file.
